


Quill to Parchment

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 1/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~205  
 **Content:** Mention of wanking  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for Gryffindorj's birthday.

James sat down on the veranda of his hotel room, watching the sun go down. Actually he was listening to his mother tell Lily—so loudly all of Majorca could hear them—why she couldn't wear a swimsuit like _that_ on the beach again. Likely something to do with all the twenty something men that had been looking at her lasciviously all day.

Albus was sitting in the room he and James shared, his nose in a book, the swot. As if the fact that he read a lot made him any less of a shit.

Wanker.

 _Speaking of wanking_ , James thought to himself with a sigh. He was used to Teddy keeping him company—several times a day, if he was lucky—and being on vacation with his parents for two weeks was doubly bad. He got no alone time at all. He'd managed a quick wank in the shower after they got back from the beach but that was it.

Maybe he'd send Teddy an owl, let him know just how much he was missed. Possibly make sure he was suffering as much as James was.

Grinning from ear to ear, he walked back into the hotel room and found parchment, quill, and ink.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 2/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~335  
 **Content:** More discussion of wanking, dirty talk via letter  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

Teddy gazed at the charmed window in his office and wished the sky were azure rather than steel grey, that there were warm ocean breezes rather than incessant drizzle.

He'd have liked to holiday with the Potters as he'd often done except now he was a full fledged Auror. However, he was still in his first year probationary period and holidays were rather hard to come by. Even when your godfather headed the department.

Sorting files that needed filing, his mind numb, Teddy was surprised when an owl swooped into the room and landed right in the middle of the Middleton file, sticking out its leg.

"What have you got for me, girl?" he said, as he untied the scroll and reached for an owl treat, then sat down to read.

 _To the office of Auror Ted Remus Lupin,_

 _Miss me yet? My mouth on your hard cock first thing in the morning? My favourite way to start the day, let me tell you. Although there was that time at the Burrow…._

"Oh God," Teddy whispered, his eyes widening as his cock hardened instantly at the memory. He could almost _feel_ James going down on him while the rest of the family was in the very next room. He heard a noise and his head snapped up almost painfully but it was only the owl settling down for a bath atop a high shelf.

 _Are you getting hard, Teddy? I'm desperate for a proper wank. Rather have you do it for me though. Your rough hands, twisting and pulling. You know just what I like, don't you?_

 _I'd best close this letter. Dad just asked if I was writing to you. He says to tell you he wishes you were here. Not half as much as I do._

 _James not-so-Sirius Potter_

Teddy re-read the letter twice and then stumbled off to the loo to take care of his little problem. It only took a half a dozen strokes before he was coming, James's name on his lips.

  



	3. Quill to Parchment, Part 3/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 3/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~515  
 **Content:** Possibly more wanking and dirty talk  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

James smoothed some Muggle sunscreen onto his left arm. He wanted to see whether it worked as well as the potion they normally used.

Of course, Al had something to say about that, being a self-styled 'potions expert', and his mum did, too, since she always followed Weasley family tradition about everything. His dad, however, had winked at him, and James had grinned back.

Settling halfway under the yellow umbrella, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the azure waves softly lapping at the shore….

"James!"

"Can't you see I'm relaxing?" He blinked up at his sister, still wearing the skimpy two piece swimming costume but at least she had both pieces on.

"There's an owl for you up in the room."

"And?" He looked at his arm and winced. Bright red.

"It won't let go of the parchment. Must be waiting for you to take it."

Standing up, James stretched and noticed two girls looking at him. Too bad all he could think about was cock. He smiled and they giggled.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Lily said as she sat down in his chair and leaned back, conversation clearly over.

~*~

When he got back to his room, Teddy's owl was waiting for him. He took the scroll, then petting him on the head, he asked, "Want a rest before you have to fly back home?" The owl blinked and James pointed to some trees behind the hotel. "Come back tonight and I'll give you a note to take back to Teddy, all right?" The owl took off and disappeared into the treetops, very different that what he was used to in England.

Unrolling the parchment, James sat down on the bed to read it.

 _Jamie,_

 _You'll be pleased to know your note had the intended effect._

James laughed, imagining Teddy sitting behind his desk, hard as a rock.

 _Now, it's your turn._

 _I suggest you lock the door._

Shivering in anticipation, James flicked his wand toward the door to his room. He wasn't sure where Al had buggered off to but he didn't really care at this point. Probably chatting up the girl at the coffee bar.

Already half-hard, James slipped his cossy down past his hips and began reading the letter again.

 _I bet you're already hard, aren't you, Jamie? I love that about you, you're always ready to go._

"Jamie?" A knock at the door made James groan. "You in there, darling?"

"Yes, Mum." He rolled up the parchment and stuffed it under his pillow, then wrapped a robe around himself before he opened the door.

"You feeling all right?" His mother asked, reaching toward him to feel his forehead but he waved her hand away.

"Fine. I just got a bit burned so I came inside." He pulled up the sleeve of the robe and grimaced: it was very red.

"Let's get you some burn salve. Come to my room and we'll fix you up." With one last look toward the note under his pillow, James sighed, closing the door behind him.

His wank would have to wait.

  



	4. Quill to Parchment, Part 4/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 4/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~360  
 **Content:** Wanking, dirty talk  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

When James finally made it back to the room—after he'd made sure his mum was entertaining Albus—he locked the door and Summoned the parchment.

 _Pull out that gorgeous cock of yours and give it a stroke._

James tossed the letter on the bed and shoved his shorts and pants down to his ankles, his cock filling rapidly. He gave a soft stroke and sighed. Oh yes, this was just what he needed.

He picked up the letter again, still slowly working himself.

 _Pull back the foreskin. Feels good, doesn't it? That little drop of precome, run your finger over it and lick it off. You know you want to, don't you, Jamie?_

With a moan, James ran his thumb over the head of his cock and brought his thumb to his lips, tasting himself. Wishing it was Teddy here with him.

 _Are you getting close? Can you see me on my knees, mouth open, hungry for your cock? I want to suck you and then fuck you, James._

"Oh, God," James said as he bucked his hips, hand a blur as he fucked his fist.

 _Come for me….Now!_

James felt his bollocks tighten, and squeezed his eyes shut, coming in thick spurts, before his knees buckled and he fell into the bed.

Panting harshly, he froze when he heard someone at the door. Leaping off the bed, he pulled his pants and shorts back up and shoved the letter back under the pillow. Just as the door opened he cast a Cleansing charm and sighed in relief.

"It smells like sex in here," Albus said, wrinkling his nose and then shutting the door behind him.

James rolled his eyes and cast a Freshening charm on the room. "Better now?"

"Loads." Albus flopped down on his side of the bed. "I'm knackered. You?"

"Yeah," James replied, yawning widely. _A good wank will do that for you._

"I figured that's what you were up to," Albus said as he stripped out of his clothes and James realised he'd said it aloud. No matter. Undressing down to his pants, he slipped into bed next to Albus, who muttered "Nox" and the room fell dark.

  



	5. Quill to Parchment, Part 5/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 5/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~250  
 **Content:** Nothing, nothing at all.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

Reaching into the mailbox, Teddy grinned at the contents. Not the electric bill so much as the postcard from Harry. It wasn't that much of a surprise because while Harry loved magic—there was no question about it—he didn't want his family to be ignorant of Muggle ways either.

He was a man of few words though. The standard 'Having a brilliant time' and 'Wish you were here' was the body of the message. Nevertheless, Teddy waved his wand and the postcard floated over to a bookshelf, where the postcard propped itself up next to ones from Australia, South Africa, Argentina, Canada and every other country Harry had visited since Teddy was a child.

As he sorted through the rest of the mail, he _was_ a bit shocked to find another postcard, this one of a golden skinned, heavily muscled blond man in a tiny Speedo. He flipped it over and burst out laughing.

 _Teddy,_

 _James does not look like this…yet. With ten days to go, there's still plenty of time. Don't give up hope._

 _~Albus_

Teddy couldn't imagine James looking less like the man on the postcard if he tried. He was lean and wiry with pale skin and black hair.

Perfect.

Floating that postcard over with the others, Teddy figured he'd save it and compare James with it when he got home. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled out a plate of leftovers, warmed it, and sat down at the table, counting the days until the Potters returned.

  



	6. Quill to Parchment, Part 6/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 6/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~235  
 **Content:** Naughty dreams  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

Teddy knows he's dreaming but it's such a marvelous dream he doesn't want to wake up. He remains on the edge of sleep, hips rocking as he dreams he's fucking James up against the wall, over the back of the couch, in the kitchen, the bathroom, the back garden. He takes him over and over and over. James crying out his name as he comes….

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Teddy gasps as he comes in his pants—the only thing he wears to bed—body slick with sweat, breathing heavily.

The first beams of morning light begin to brighten his bedroom and sleepily Teddy reaches for his wand and cleans the sticky mess. Then pulls the blankets back up under his chin. He's working the late shift and plans to take advantage of it and sleep in only now his mind is on James.

His mind is _always_ on James.

He misses him, but more than that, the trouble is he doesn't want anyone else. Not yet thirty and already committed.

He's not really sure James is ready to hear it though. Even though they've been messing around for ages, Teddy's pretty sure that's all it is to James. Messing around.

Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he knows his chance to sleep is lost. He rolls out of bed and goes into the kitchen for a cuppa.

Maybe he'll send James another letter.

  



	7. Quill to Parchment, Part 7/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 7/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~275  
 **Content:** More thoughts of wanking  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

They spent half the day—including a delicious lunch, served outside at Can Nantuna—in the mountain village of [Fornalutx](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fornalutx). By the time they made it back to the hotel, Lily was complaining about needing new shoes, while Albus said he'd prefer to regrow a new pair of feet.

While his parents went to their room, to do God knew what and James certainly didn't want to know, he, Albus, and Lily went down to the pool to cool off.

A quick dunk was just what he needed and James already felt refreshed after just ten minutes in the water.

As he climbed out of the pool he noticed a pair of eyes watching him. The body they were attached to was quite fit but there was something not right. James turned away and walked over to the chair where he'd left his towel.

"You know that guy's watching you," Lily said from behind her trashy Muggle magazine.

James picked up his towel and dried his body. "So?"

"No one would notice if you disappeared for five minutes."

"I'm not going off behind some tree…" James furrowed his brow. "What do you mean five minutes?"

"Isn't that how long it takes?" She flipped a page and looked at him pointedly.

James stared at his little sister and found he couldn't argue. Sometimes it really did only take five minutes.

"I'm going back to the room to take a shower."

"Have a nice wank," she replied cheekily, getting up and sauntering over to the pool.

James shook his head and left her to her own devices. A wank sounded like a good idea after all.

  



	8. Quill to Parchment, Part 8/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 8/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~280  
 **Content:** The usual: wanking, hints of oral and anal  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

Two owls cross paths somewhere in Western France. One is flying due north, the other, south.

At almost the same moment, two men untie a scroll from an owl's leg, feed it a treat—one gets a scrap of sausage, the other a piece of [_ensaïmada_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ensa%C3%AFmada)—and then begin to read.

Teddy takes the scroll and flops down on the sofa, his cock already hardening in anticipation of what James has written.

James nearly blushes when Albus looks at him and shakes his fist in the universal symbol for wanking but stops before their parents notice. Lily snorts and takes another bite of her breakfast.

Teddy shoves down his pants and strokes himself, this time imagining James is riding his cock, his arse slick, hot, and tight.

A quick dash to the loo is all James has time for before another day spent with his family, traipsing all over the island. He's half crazy by the time they get back to the hotel and he gives Albus a look that says make yourself scarce if you know what's good for you.

He grips Teddy's letter with one hand and wanks himself with the other, spilling himself over his hand and his stomach, panting as if he'd run all the way from [Sóller](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%B3ller).

When he goes to bed, Teddy imagines what it would be like to have James next to him as they fall asleep together each night, not just when James is too pissed to make it home without splinching himself.

James's last thought as he falls asleep is of putting his morning wood to good use in Teddy's mouth and vice versa. What a way to start the day.

  



	9. Quill to Parchment, Part 9/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 9/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~285  
 **Content:** Oh, the wanking, it never ends!  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

When the owl arrived during dinner, James knew maybe things were getting out of control. While his siblings snickered, his dad gave him a puzzled look and his mum looked at him knowingly.

How embarrassing.

He took the scroll, slipping it into his pocket without unrolling it, and sent the owl on its way with piece of shrimp from his paella.

"Everything all right?" his dad asked between bites of his supper. "With as many letters as you've got from Teddy, he obviously should have come with."

James narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to figure out if his dad was serious or just taking the piss. When he looked up from his plate and winked, James knew he was just teasing him a bit.

"Do tell us what Auror Lupin has to say, James," Albus added and popped a piece of sausage into his mouth. James rolled his eyes.

" _Auror_ Lupin suggests you keep your nose out of other people's business," James said snidely.

"Boys," their mother chastised. James looked at Albus from under his fringe and Albus stuck his tongue out at him. "Boys!" she repeated and they both went back to eating their dinner silently.

James actually couldn't wait to see what Teddy actually had to say. The letter was burning a hole in his pocket.

Later, after Albus fell asleep, James stroked himself silently, imagining he was gagged and that it was Teddy touching him with his rough hands. He licked his fingers clean after he came, realising he was doomed.

Teddy would never think of him as anything more than a kid. A kid he could fuck, but not an equal.

A quick Scourgify and James rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

  



	10. Quill to Parchment, Part 10/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 10/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~230  
 **Content:** A single kiss  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

Teddy knew someone was in his flat but the wards weren't disturbed which could only mean one thing.

"James," Teddy said as he walked into his sitting room and found the man sipping a bottle of ale.

"Hey," James set the bottle down and wiped his hands on his thighs, starting to stand but Teddy waved him down.

"Want another?" Teddy asked, indicating the bottle.

"Sure. Thanks." Teddy nodded and walked to the kitchen, grabbed two bottles from the fridge, popped the caps, and carried them back out into the sitting room. He sat down at the far end of the sofa and took a long pull off the ale.

Neither spoke for several long minutes.

"Back already?" Teddy finally said, really looking at James properly now, taking in the golden skin with a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"Mum sent me home a couple days early." James looked a bit sheepish. "Said obviously my mind was here even though my body was there."

"You weren't having a good time then?" James just gave him a look. Teddy wanted to laugh but somehow this was too important to make light of.

"They'll be coming back late tomorrow."

"Ah." James finished the last of his ale, and setting the bottle down, licked his lips.

The tension in the room increased tenfold. And then they both moved simultaneously, crashing their lips together.

  



	11. Quill to Parchment, Part 11/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 11/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** ~265  
 **Content:** Snogging, fully clothed frottage  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd.

James closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. Teddy plunged his tongue into his mouth and James followed his lead—the kiss was rough and needy and brilliant.

How had he gone so long without this?

Then Teddy's hands were in his hair, pulling him closer. James grabbed Teddy's shirt in his hands, desperate for more contact.

Shifting his hips, he brought their cocks into perfect alignment and it felt glorious.

"Fuck, James," Teddy groaned between kisses, rocking his hips forward. James threw his head back and Teddy sucked on the spot just beneath his jaw that Teddy knew drove him insane.

Reaching underneath Teddy's shirt, James ran his fingers over a nipple, his skin warm against James's hand.

There was time later for more; right now James needed to come. Needed to come _with_ Teddy not just thinking about him. Frotting against him, James grunted as he came and Teddy followed a moment later, gripping James's hair so hard it hurt, his knees buckling, and sending them crashing down on the sofa.

Breathing heavily, James didn't want to open his eyes. He just clung to Teddy, never wanting to move ever again.

Finally, after several long minutes, Teddy mumbled into his neck, "My arm is falling asleep." James laughed and leaned forward enough for Teddy to pull his arm out from behind him.

James closed his eyes again and felt a cleansing charm take care of the sticky problem in his pants.

"Thanks." He was aware of Teddy getting up but he was too overcome with drowsiness to move and soon fell asleep.

  



	12. Quill to Parchment, Part 12/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 12/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** ~200  
 **Content:** Not a darn thing  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. [Part Eleven](http://always-cocksure.livejournal.com/4766.html)

Teddy put on the kettle and got out two cups as well as two teabags. He was pretty sure his gran would kill him if she knew he wasn't brewing tea properly but most of the time if wasn't worth the fuss.

Once the tea had steeped for a few minutes—Teddy left his in a couple of minutes longer—he added a splash of milk to his cup and milk and sugar to James's, then carried them both out to the sitting room.

James was still dozing on the sofa, his shirt riding up and revealing a hint of his flat stomach, the hair just beginning to thicken beyond a single narrow trail. His cheeks were flushed, his hair standing up on end, his lips slightly parted, and Teddy couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He set James's cup down on the table, casting a charm on it to keep it hot and fresh, and then sat down at the far end of the sofa.

They could talk later—would have to at some point. But for now, Teddy made himself comfortable by putting up his feet, sipping his tea, and watching James sleep.

  



	13. Quill to Parchment, Part 13/13

**Title:** Quill to Parchment, Part 13/13  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/James  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~410  
 **Content:** A couple naughty thoughts  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Looks like this will be the end of the line. I hope you liked it, darling.

James awoke slowly. The smell of sausages frying reached his nose and his brain eventually understood what that meant: he was home.

"Good morning," Teddy's voice said and James opened his eyes, blinking. Oh, yes, he'd come straight to Teddy's flat after he left Majorca the day before.

"Morning," he mumbled, still groggy. Teddy stood and walked back into the kitchen, James looking his fill. Shirtless, pajama bottoms slung low, hair midnight blue the colour it always was before he'd had the requisite two cups of tea.

Absolutely fuckable.

Standing and stretching, James felt—and heard—his back crack. He must have been exhausted to sleep the entire night on an untransfigured sofa.

When he got to the kitchen, Teddy was putting sausages, eggs, and toast onto two plates, teacups already poured.

"I've got to be at work in an hour," Teddy said as he sat down and took a bite of sausage. "You're welcome to stay."

"Thanks." He wasn't quite ready to head home and see the rest of the family when they got back from their holiday later that day. Teddy's place had always been a good place to escape to when the rest of the world was a bit overwhelming.

They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence and eventually Teddy went to his room to dress. James took his tea back out to the sitting room.

"I'll be back about four," Teddy said when he walked back out, looking absolutely edible in his Auror robes, his hair a sandy blond now, and James wanted to reach inside those robes, pull out his lovely cock, and blow him where he stood.

Maybe when Teddy got home this afternoon he'd keep on his robes for a while….

"Want me to bring back something from the pub for supper?" Teddy asked bringing James out of his daydream.

"That'd be great, yeah."

Teddy pointed toward the table. "Just got the new _Quidditch Today_."

"Brilliant." James grinned. Teddy seemed like he wanted to say something but turned toward the door.

"See you," he said as he left and James grabbed the magazine off the table, a piece of parchment falling into his lap.

 _Jamie,_

 _Since you'll be home all day and I don't want you getting into trouble, maybe you should keep busy._

 _The first thing I want you to do is get undressed and go get on my bed…._

James laughed and threw down the magazine, taking the letter with him into Teddy's bedroom. 


End file.
